Luis was assigned problems 20 through 57 for homework tonight. If Luis did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 20 through 57, we can subtract 19 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 38. We see that Luis did 38 problems. Notice that he did 38 and not 37 problems.